Journals of the Fellowship - Moria
by Crys Ritter
Summary: The thoughts of the Fellowship during the journey through Moria.


Journals of the Fellowship

Moria

by Crys Ritter

I don't own them, although I'll take Legolas and Frodo if they're available! I don't get paid for this .... Not infringing .... blah blab blah blab .... Flame me if you must, I don't have a beta to blame.... This could be the beginning of something .... if Gatchaman will leave me alone! Just a bit of something that came over me while reading LotR fics at two in the morning. I wrote it in about half an hour so try not to expect too much ;)

^*^*^*^

__

Gandalf

I would not have taken this path. Fate has brought us here and trapped us in the darkness in which great evil lurks. Perhaps if we travel swiftly and quietly, the evil will continue to slumber and we can pass unchallenged. The hobbits seem to take the journey in stride, talking and laughing as if they were on the way to a picnic. Of course, Gimli has no problems here; this is the hall of his ancestors. Boromir is wary, ever alert. Aragorn is Aragorn. Difficult to read the Ranger but he seems preoccupied by something. Of all the company, I worry most for the Elf. It is obvious that the Sindarin is utterly petrified by this place. It must be to him as being buried while yet alive.

__

Aragorn

I press onward, wanting to be free of this place as soon as possible. The wild lands have been my home for many years and I am unused to being indoors much despite the occasional Inn. I am comforted by the radiance that emanates from the Elf. I know that he is afraid, I saw it in his eyes when he realized we were trapped and would be forced to travel underground. His distress is almost palpable. Would that I could hold him in my arms and comfort him. I turn and try to smile at him. I wish there were something I could say to ease his way, I know this will be an arduous journey for him. 

__

Boromir

I hate this place. It stinks of death and danger. I feel evil here, like a cloying mist that falls upon us. Woe to us that the Ring bearer chose this path instead of the way of Rohan. Curse the dwarves and their diggings into the earth. I miss the sun on my back. 

__

Gimli

It grieves me to come into the mines like this. It should have been a joyous occasion with the greetings of my people ringing through the air. Instead all that lingers here is the stench of decay and death. I try to hope to find Balin alive and well but my heart is heavy with the fear that he has fallen. At least his death will have been a glorious one that will inspire song and tale.

__

Legolas

It is dark. It is beyond dark. Moria's darkness lays upon me like a death shroud. I am not meant to be here, not in such a place as this. I am meant to be walking in the sunlight, under trees and across the green grasses touched by scented breezes. I can't bear it, the madness of being under the weight of the mountain makes my heart pound in my chest. I feel as if I would scream, and I choke back the sound hoping that none of the others will hear my distress. I must be strong; I am the son of a king. Yet I cannot stop my trembling hand from reaching out to Aragorn. My fingers brush the edge of his cloak and even this small thing brings me great comfort. He turns and in his eyes I can see that he knows my fear. The tiniest of smiles crooks the corners of his mouth. He shares my discomfort, the trapped feeling. Aragorn is a Ranger; he has traveled the woods and fields for many years. He alone of all the others can understand. I have tried to keep the fear from overwhelming me for the last several days. It nearly conquered me as I watched helplessly as the creature from the lake destroyed the doors and trapped us in this unbearable place. Were it not for the slight solace I find in the hobbit's cheerful banter I would take my own life rather than wander these forsaken paths.

__

Frodo

I am glad to have escaped the lake creature but I wish that we could exit as quickly as possible from this place. I hear sounds in the darkness, something follows us. Something that the others even Gandalf and Legolas seem unaware of.

__

Sam

Frodo seems no worse the wear for his experience at the doors. I thought that I would die of fear, fear that I had failed to protect him. No matter where he goes, I will follow. Though it be through dark and danger, I will follow.

__

Merry

A dismal place this is but still there is much to learn. The dwarves were mighty craftsmen from what I have been able to see. I wouldn't mind to have come here under better circumstances and with a lot more light.

__

Pippin

A strange journey this has been. Full of adventure but you know what Bilbo said about adventure and he was right. Still I wouldn't have stayed at Rivendell nor turned back to the Shire, someone must see that this whole mess gets straightened out.


End file.
